Locked Out of Heaven
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Discord puts Celestia under his spell: no magic required. Can be perceived as AU or in the future after "Return Of Harmony". One-shot. Slightly inspired by the Star Trek: Voyager episode, "The Q and The Grey". Rated T for some mature themes.


**...**

**Locked Out of Heaven**

_"Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light..._  
_And right there is where I want to stay..."_

_- "Locked Out of Heaven", Bruno Mars_

**...**

For the Sun Princess of Equestria, nothing said relaxation after a long day of doing nothing but the same routine, -rising the sun, royal council meetings (that can last almost the entire day), and setting the sun-, than coming home to the quiet, comforting privacy of her room, ready to indulge herself in her nice warm bed for a good night's rest.

However, once Princess Celestia actually entered her room, -seeing a completely different, heart-shaped bed in place of her old bed, satin sheets showered in rose petals, with candles flickering everywhere and soft, romantic music playing-, she knew her relaxing night was surely ruined.

"Did somepony order room service?"

Celestia held back an irritated groan. "Discord," she sighed, as the draconequus appeared before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now, Tia," Discord said with a slight pout, moving steadily closer. "Is that anyway to talk to a welcomed guest?"

"You _are_ a guest here," Celestia reminded him. "Just not in _my_ room. Especially at this time of day."

"On the contrary, my dear princess..." His voice turns to a hushed whisper, his face just inches from her's. He grinned. "...The day is nearly over."

"Exactly." Her expression read exhaustion, yet her eyes read frustration. "It's time for me to go to bed. I've had a long day."

"Oh Tia, don't you even want to know _why_ I created such an amazing setup for you?"

"I think it's quite obvious," she said plainly, moving past her old friend toward the bed. Though it wasn't _her_ bed, those satin sheets did look extremely comfortable. The candles and romantic music, however, she could do without.

She was prepared to collapse onto the bed, ready to sleep. However, she was suddenly swept off her hooves and thrown on the bed. She let out a surprised cry as her back hit the plush bed, her wide, lavender eyes now staring right into Discord's yellow ones as he leaned over her, pinning her to the satin sheets.

"It's quite rude to ignore a gift without saying thank you," He said quietly, smirking as his lion paw softly traced up her sides. "I thought you would know that considering your royal background."

His lion paw touched a sensitive ticklish spot of her's. One he knew from their younger days. She gulped, swallowing the giggle down before it could burst out. "T-Thank you..." Something about the way he touched her not only nearly brought out a giggle, but also brought a warm blush to her cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes suggestively, noticing Celestia's cheeks turn a light shade of red. "Tia, are you blushing?"

"N-No!" Stubbornly, she braced her front hoofs against his chest, trying to push him off despite the tingling sensation building up inside her own chest, one she couldn't quite understand. "Now get out! I'm in no mood for your games!"

He pinned her down just a bit harder. "Games? Oh Tia, despite my enjoyment for games, I can assure you that this is no game."

It was obvious what he wanted, and it's been obvious for the past few months. Everyday he had been trying to win back her affections after being let out from his stone prison, with gifts like jewelry, roses, boxes of chocolate... Nothing seemed to work.

Up until now, or so it would seem.

"T-Then what is it?" She asked, knowing deep down what it really was.

He leaned in closer, ignoring her question. "I _want_ you, Tia. Even when we were much younger, I've only wanted you: the most beautiful creature in all of Equestria."

Her blush deepened. "That's flattering, Dizzy, b-but-"

"-You've locked me out of heaven for far too long." With that said, he pressed his lips against her's, silencing her words completely.

She couldn't be sure if the _"heaven"_ Discord was referring to is herself or the _"heaven"_ between her legs. Possibly both. Either way, she knew he wanted her. To him, she was heaven, and he desperately wanted to entire her gates, thirsty for her as though she were a delicious wine he had tasted only once yet never actually swallowed whole.

Stunned momentarily, the alicorn wasn't sure how to react to the kiss. Her body completely tensed, but after a long moment she felt her body slowly relax, and soon she found herself pressing her own lips against his in a deeper, rougher kiss. The draconequus' lion paw and talon rubbed up and down against her sides, enticing moans from the Sun Princess instead of giggles. That tingling sensation inside her chest grew with his touch, the previous exhaustion she felt dissipating rapidly, replaced instead with a deep lust and need for more than just a single kiss.

He broke away for a moment, almost as though he sensed what she really wanted. "Can we have this night to ourselves?" he asked in a hopeful tone, breathing deeply as he felt his own tingling sensation grow in _certain_ places.

She simply stared up at him with bedroom eyes. "Let's make it worth while."

* * *

**A/N: ...I have nothing to say, except that I had fun writing this. X) "Locked Out of Heaven" fits Dislestia PERFECTLY.**

**And just so we're clear: this can either be perceived as AU or in the future, long after "Return of Harmony", possibly after "Keep Calm and Flutter On", depending on how that episode turns out. XD**

**Btw, this episode is partially inspired by the Star Trek: Voyager episode "The Q and The Grey", where Q is trying to win Captain Janeway's affections. Only he failed. XD Lol, I got into Star Trek recently because of Discord's voice actor, John de Lancie, who played Q. :D Now I can see why Lauren Faust got her inspiration for Discord from Q. ;) They're exactly alike. XD**

**I get the feeling "Keep Calm and Flutter On" will have some plot elements from "Deja Q"... ;D Read the plot: it sounds rather similar, in a way.**

**Anyway, please review if you liked this! :)**


End file.
